An image sensor is a device that is used to convert an optical image into an electrical signal. With the recent development of computer industries and communication industries, demand for high-quality and high-performance image sensors is driven by various electronics applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCSs), game consoles, surveillance cameras, medical micro-cameras, robots, etc.